Helado de Chocolate
by Emmanuella.40
Summary: Una pequeña y caliente historia de mi pareja de ficción favorita. NO soy dueño del Mentalista y no quiero ganar dinero alguno con mis historias. Disfrutarla


Después de un día tan largo y tan caluroso, el maldito aire acondicionado de la planta de la oficina estaba averiado y como era viernes el servicio de mantenimiento no se haría cargo hasta el lunes. Lisbon salió de la oficina a la carrera hasta su coche, cerro la puerta y puso en marcha el aire frio y su cd de las Spice Girls favorito.

Condujo hasta su casa pensando en todos los acontecimientos de la semana, los casos resueltos, llevaban un buen promedio por no decir todos los que les asignaban, sus pequeñas escapadas con Pike, el comportamiento excesivamente correcto de Jane la tenía desconcertada, las miradas inquisitivas de Cho y las sonrisas un poco maliciosas de Fisher cuando hablaba con ella e incluso Abbot, Abbot solamente la miraba pero a ella la ponía nerviosa.

Sin darse cuenta estaba ya en su casa, dejo el coche en el camino del garaje y entro rápidamente en la casa, gracias a dios se había acordado de dejar las persianas bajadas y las ventanas cerradas así el lugar se hallaba relativamente fresco, subió a darse una larga y refrescante ducha y se tumbo en el sofá con la intención de tomarse una merecida siesta…

….

Lisbon escucho inquieta los ruidos procedentes de su puerta, alguien estaba hurgando en su cerradura.

_ "¡Maldita sea, me acabo de mudar y ya me quieren entrar robar, esto es increíble!", maldiciendo por lo bajo abrió los ojos sacudiéndose el sueño de su intento de siesta y relajación, se había puesto cómoda con una camiseta de tirantes negros y un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas también de color negro, liberándose del sujetador para estar mas cómoda.

Se levanto despacio del sofá buscando su pistola Glock debajo del cojín y apuntando hacia la puerta abrió lentamente el picaporte encontrando un hombre agachado en su puerta.

-"¡Quieto! ¡FBI! ¡Jane, maldita sea!"

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba su compañero cargado con bolsas de papel del supermercado que dejo caer al suelo en cuanto levanto las manos por el cañón que le apuntaba al cabeza, sorprendido in fraganti mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la nueva casa de Lisbon.

-"¿Pero que coño te crees que haces? Intentando entrar así en mi casa, ¿quieres una bala en tu culo o qué?"

Jane murmuraba un intento de explicación mezclado con disculpas mientras se inclinaba a recoger el contenido de las bolsas que evidenciaban que había ido a comprar suministros para todo un ejército y que al verlo Lisbon se apresuro a ayudarle porque todo el contenido rodaba descontrolado por el suelo.

En ese momento en la casa de al lado una mujer casi anciana les estaba mirando desde su puerta y movía la cabeza de lado a lado con evidente malestar, Lisbon levanto la mirada y vio a su vecina que no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

-"No pasa nada Señora Fletcher, es un amigo"

-"Te he llamado como mil veces y no contestabas Teresa, me estabas preocupando. Además es viernes noche y sé que no has ido al supermercado por lo que no vas a poder estrenar tu nueva cocina".

-"Cállate Jane. Cierra la boca mientras esa vieja lechuza este mirando lo que hacemos desde la puerta."

-"Perdóname Lisbon. Últimamente no hago nada de tu agrado, soy una cosa inútil, un trasto viejo e inservible"

Todo esto lo dijo sin mirarla a la cara mientras volvía a intentar colocar las cosas en las bolsas y que goteaban toda una serie de materia líquida que evidenciaba la rotura de parte de su contenido, pero igualmente las coloco entre sus brazos y el pecho y entró en la casa perseguido por Lisbon que le seguía entre asombrada, extrañada y enfadada.

Una vez en la cocina las depositó en el fregadero justo al lado del refrigerador de doble puerta que él mismo le había regalado y abrió los brazos sacudiéndose la mezcla de sustancias que habían manchado su camisa y la chaqueta.

-"¿Y bien, porque no contestabas al timbre Lisbon?"

-"Porque lo he desconectado, por eso. Ya he tenido bastante esta semana y quería alejarme por un rato del mundo".

-"¿Y morirte de hambre también?" "¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo, qué te he hecho o qué es lo que no he hecho para que decidas desaparecer así?".

Ella no podía mirarle a los ojos, a esos ojos de mar que la perseguían preguntándola a ella en silencio por qué, por qué se alejaba así de él.

-"Oye, yo no, creo que no lo hago tan mal como dices y... deberías ir a lavarte porque pareces una macedonia con tantos colores en tu ropa. ¿Qué demonios has comprado Jane?".

-"De todo lo que te gusta a ti pero me parece que ha sobrevivido poco a la caída".

Él se miro la ropa y suspiro, de verdad parecía una macedonia y estaba todo pegajoso.

-"Sera mejor que te duches Jane, me vas a manchar toda la casa. Mientras intentare salvar algo de lo de aquí", dijo Lisbon señalando las bolsas.

- "¿Tienes otro jabón que no sea ese de olor a rosa mosqueta?, es que no quiero que alguien se confunda conmigo porque al ser rubio y encima oliendo a rosas…"

Lisbon fue a decirle una enorme grosería pero se calló de inmediato cuando vio la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, por eso Jane se le acercaba tanto en el ascensor aunque estuvieran solos, ahora lo sabía, era para oler su fragancia un día tras otro.

-"Tienes uno neutro en la estantería de arriba y toallas limpias. Voy a buscar algo de ropa que te puedas poner mientras lavo tu ropa, aunque no sé si directamente tirarla".

-"¿Quieres que vuelva desnudo a casa? ¿O no quieres que vuelva a casa y me quede aquí contigo el fin de semana?".

Ella le arrojo una de las manzanas de la compra a la cabeza pero se estrello en el marco de la puerta justo cuando el hombre desaparecía por ella camino al baño para ducharse. Escucho el agua de la ducha mientras intentaba poner algo de orden en el desastre de la compra rota, algunos huevos habían sobrevivido y las dos botellas de vino tinto también, "Genial" pensó ella, ahora él insistiría en que lo probase.

-"¿Lisbon?" "¿Lisbon?".

Jane la llamaba desde el baño y ella se apresuro a contestarle.

-"Ya te llevo algo de ropa, no quiero que mi vecina se asuste de verte rondando desnudo por la casa y llame a la policía".

-"Si es as,í déjala que llame, tendrá un GRAN motivo".

"Maldito cabron", siempre provocando a todos los que le rodeaban pensaba ella mientras en una habitación localizo una de las cajas de ropa que todavía no había desembalado y que contenía ropa variada y mezclada, sacando una camiseta gris de manga corta y un pantalón de chándal que a veces ella usaba para dormir, ambos amplios y cómodos, tan amplios que eran de hombre pero no sabia como le iban a quedar a Jane. No pudo evitar una sonrisa y se encamino hasta el baño, cuando la puerta del mismo se abrió y Jane apareció por el pasillo buscándola, solamente cubierto con una toalla en la cintura, con el pelo rizado y mojado y la piel brillando con la humedad.

Ella se quedo un segundo observando al hombre de espaldas, los rizos dorados, los músculos de los hombros, el fuerte cuello, las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo por la mejilla hasta su corta barba, resbalando por su espalda y ella sintió como una espada ardiente la atravesaba bajando desde su garganta, por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vagina, sintiendo que su útero se contraía observando el redondo culo del hombre y el enorme bulto de la entrepierna del hombre debajo de la ligera toalla blanca.

Justo en el momento que ella le iba a llamar él se giro y se encontraron los dos frente a frente, el silencio no fue para nada incomodo, las respiraciones de ambos eran tranquilas, silenciosas, sensuales y a lo que pareció una eternidad Jane tomo de las manos de ella la ropa que llevaba cerrando sus manos encima de las de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, su cabeza inclinándose más y más hasta su pequeña boca entreabierta…

"BIPPPPPPPP", el sonido de una alarma rompió el momento.

-"Perdona, no he cerrado el refrigerador".

Lisbon retiro sus manos de la ropa que él sostuvo y se dirigió hasta la cocina intentando cerrar la puerta de la nevera pero algo lo impedía, por lo que volvió a abrirla y entonces un bote de helado de chocolate cayó encima de ella.

-"¡Maldita sea, hoy no es mi día!", maldijo mientras intentaba alcanzar el paño de cocina.

Jane llego al momento justo para sujetarla puesto que ella a punto estuvo de resbalar con el resto del helado que había caído al suelo, quedando los dos frente a frente abrazados, ella con sus manos en los hombros de él que la sujetaba de la cintura con ambas manos, Jane solo vestía el pantalón del chándal y estaba descalzo.

-"No te muevas Lisbon o nos caeremos los dos".

Jane la apretó un poco mas contra él, ella soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al notar la fuerza de sus brazos, Lisbon había imaginado que poseía tal fuerza en sus manos cuando se entero del final de McAllister, de la forma en que Jane había acabado con la vida de ese maldito asesino y ahora ella estaba en una posición comprometida por el riesgo de caerse al suelo de la cocina pero maravillada de la seguridad que la proporcionaban las manos de él en su cintura y como si bailaran deslizaron ambos sus pies fuera del resbaladizo chocolate del suelo, Lisbon alcanzó con uno de sus pies la pequeña alfombra de la entrada de la cocina y los dos pudieron poner sus pies en la misma.

Seguían abrazados, Jane tenía la parte baja de la espalda apoyada contra la isla central de la amplia cocina y no mostraba ninguna intención de mover sus manos de la cintura de Lisbon, le encantaba como se acomodaban sus dedos a las caderas de ella, sintiendo como ella deslizaba sus pequeñas manos por sus hombros, calientes mariposas que estaban haciendo que no lograra controlar sus instintos masculinos y menos cuando ella situó su boca muy cerca de la de él saboreando su respiración caliente y jadeante que hacía que su erección fuese ya casi completa.

Lisbon estaba totalmente apoyada en la cadera de Jane, muy cómoda, como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo, sintiendo los largos dedos del hombre en su cintura, haciendo un caliente contraste con la frescura de la piel de los brazos, hombros y pecho del hombre recién duchado, ella deslizo sus manos por los hombros de él hasta tocar el húmedo y ondulado pelo de la nuca acercándose a él hasta que su barba acaricio su mejilla, sintiendo sus propios jadeos susurrantes mezclándose con los de él y apreciando la caliente dureza de la erección del hombre contra su vientre.

Ella le miro directamente a los ojos, ojos aguamarina que brillaban acuosos de emoción apenas contenida, el rostro masculino ligeramente enrojecido y los labios entreabiertos anhelantes de saborear los de ella.

-"¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo, Teresa?", Jane le suplicaba, jadeaba las preguntas entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-"Ahora mismo estoy segura de que lo que yo quiero es estar contigo y lo que tú quieres es estar conmigo", ella respondió dulcemente y él le dio un primer beso un poco desesperado, un poco tierno y se separo para mirarla y decirle con voz ronca de lujuria.

-"De lo que yo estoy seguro es que quiero es follarte hasta que yo reviente o tú me supliques que me detenga".

Lisbon se sonrojo lo indecible pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras era las que estaba esperando escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo y la liberaron de toda duda, ella fue la que busco salvajemente los labios de él, sedienta bebía su boca, enredaba su lengua con la del hombre en un baile salvaje y le mordisqueaba los labios saboreándolos y los suaves pelos de la barba a su alrededor excitándola con su roce.

Jane tuvo que apoyar la mano izquierda en la mesa para estabilizar su posición debido a la intensidad del ataque amoroso de Lisbon, que al sentir ella como él retiraba la mano gruño una protesta pero al instante se relajo apartándose un poco de él y permitiendo que el hombre se incorporara un poco. Lisbon observo complacida el resultado de su ardiente asalto en la dureza y tamaño del pene que ella ahora se dedicaba a acariciar por encima de la tela del pantalón, arrancando suaves gemidos de la garganta del Jane deslizando y apretando con ambas manos su masculinidad mientras lo besaba saboreando los jadeos del hombre en su boca a medida que sus manos trabajaban su ya más que dura erección.

Ese olor, el olor que estaba además llenado sus sentidos era el olor del helado de chocolate que se había vertido en la camiseta de Lisbon y que ella estaba impregnada.

-"¿Pero que …?", Jane protesto cuando súbitamente ella se retiro dejándole sin sus ardientes besos y sin las caricias de sus manos y abrió los ojos, mirándola de pie frente a él y como a su vez ella le contemplaba sin parpadear.

Lisbon se saco la camiseta muy lentamente, los pezones en sus pechos estaban erguidos, duros y palpitantes a la espera a ser besados, apenas en un segundo, Jane acudió solicito a su demanda, sus manos en los pechos de ella, rodeándolos con sus dedos, amasando suavemente la carne que contenían, mientras que su boca recorría el dulce y suave cuello de la mujer desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la base y los hombros para a continuación y con la suave fricción de su barba continuar el recorrido alternando besos, lengua y pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a sus pezones que estaban duros como piedras y que él introdujo en su boca chupando y succionado suavemente, profundamente, alternando el paso de su lengua por la redondez de su punta, apreciando el chocolate que había depositado su sabor a través de la camiseta. La mano derecha de Jane había bajado por la cintura y la cadera de la mano hasta encontrar su clítoris, apartando con suavidad los pliegues femeninos y deslizando suaves caricias sobre el pequeño y sensible órgano, la humedad que recibió su mano le hizo sonreír y aumento todavía mas su propia excitación, notaba cada latido del corazón en su mas que endurecida polla.

Lisbon situó ambas manos en la nuca del hombre, que había situado la mano izquierda en su zona lumbar para sujetarla y evitar que se alejara mientras que con la boca besaba y chupaba una y otra vez los endurecidos y casi doloridos pezones y paseaba su ardiente lengua por su puntas siguiendo un caliente sendero hasta su cuello, mientras que con la mano derecha la estaba masturbando de una manera que ni ella misma había sido alguna vez capaz de hacer. Estaba muy, muy mojada y ella sintió la sonrisa caliente del hombre en su cuello cuando le introdujo los dedos corazón y anular en su vagina mientras que con el pulgar se dedicaba a frotar suavemente y trazar círculos en su clítoris arrancándola gemidos y jadeos, haciendo que ella apretara a veces las piernas atrapando la mano de Jane que jadeaba igualmente cuando ella parecía derrumbarse en su mano.

Lisbon estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, a un paso de correrse pero ella no quería así, no en momento y soltó un mano de la nuca del hombre y con ella sujeto la mano con la que él la estaba masturbando, temblando ligeramente soltó la otra mano y tomo la del hombre de su zona lumbar haciendo que Jane la quitara el pequeño pantalón y las bragas, deslizándolas hacia abajo por sus piernas por lo que él tuvo que arrodillarse ante ella, sintiendo el ardiente y jadeante aliento del hombre y como él rozo su sexo con la nariz y los labios, deteniéndose en el lugar, gimiendo y aspirando su olor ruidosamente en petición poner su boca en ella.

Jane sintió las manos de Lisbon tirar de su barbilla hacia arriba para que se levantase, él no quería, había olido su feminidad y quería saborearla, probar su dulce sabor pero ella volvió a tirar de él hacia arriba.

-"Mas tarde, ahora ya has hecho bastante, te quiero dentro de mi, quiero cada centímetro de tu polla llenándome y quiero que te corras en mi interior." Lisbon susurro la orden caliente y urgente en su boca besándole mientras las manos estaban dentro de su pantalón acariciando y frotando suavemente el órgano masculino caliente y palpitante.

-"Pero antes me toca a mi jugar un poco", ella le susurro suavemente guiándole, sin sacar las manos de su pantalón y sin soltar su miembro viril, hasta el sofá del salón, Jane lo reconoció inmediatamente era el que él le había comprado años atrás y usaba en su antiguo despacho del CBI.

Ella hizo que él se detuviera de espaldas al sofá y depositando un dulce beso en los labios del hombre le empujo para que sentase, ella cambio sus manos a la cintura del pantalón deslizándolo lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel de las musculosas piernas masculinas, rozando con su largo pelo la desnudez del hombre haciéndolo estremecerse.

Ella se arrodillo en un cojín que tiró al suelo entre las piernas del hombre, haciendo que él las abriera un poco para admirar el erecto y más que generoso órgano masculino que apuntaba directamente hacia ella, la cabeza roja y húmeda, las venas que se apreciaban en su redondez, Lisbon se paso la lengua por los labios mirando el largo y ancho de la polla al contraste con su pequeña mano anticipando el momento de saborear su textura en la boca.

Sus manos comenzaron un lento y placentero viaje de exploración, ella acaricio el pubis del hombre sintiendo y disfrutando en sus dedos de la suavidad del vello dorado de la zona y situando los pulgares justo debajo de la base del pene apretándolo suavemente lo que provoco que el hombre dejara escapar un gruñido de placer cuando ella hizo esto.

Jane miraba extasiado las atenciones que Lisbon le prodigaba a toda su zona genital, estaba hipnotizado viendo sus pequeñas manos calientes explorar su cuerpo una y otra vez, ansiosas, caprichosas, haciéndole gemir de placer sin siquiera haber comenzado algo de lo que él deseaba que viniese a continuación, cuando ella levanto la vista sus hermosos y profundos ojos verdes brillaban cuando se encontraron con los de él y ella le dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa como las palabras que le dijo.

-"Eres el hombre de mi vida Patrick Jane y te deseo, te deseo como no he deseado nunca a ningún hombre en mi vida".

Él fue a responder y ese fue el preciso momento en que la boca de Lisbon se cerró alrededor de la cabeza de polla, sintiendo él la caliente y húmeda suavidad de sus labios y experimentando un éxtasis en la suave y delicada succión que le hizo cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al infinito placer que ella le estaba regalando.

Lisbon noto como las manos de él acariciaban suavemente su pelo y los hombros, no para intentar controlar sus movimientos, más bien era para hacerla saber que él estaba disfrutando enormemente con aquello.

Ella se prodigo en lamer desde la base del pene hasta el glande, suavemente y abundantemente, con pequeños chupetones repartidos por todo tronco del pene, se ayudaba de sus manos para acompañar la succión de su boca con movimientos sincronizados ya que el tamaño del órgano no le permitía llegar hasta donde ella le hubiera gustado con su boca. Mientras lamia y trazaba su redondez y su longitud con su lengua, ella acariciaba la suave piel de los testículos con sus delicados dedos y levantándolos con suavidad depositó una serie de húmedos besos y lametones para continuar haciendo lo mismo en el interior de los muslos arrancándole al hombre jadeos y gemidos del placer más absoluto.

Ella siguió y siguió en su trabajo hasta que los movimientos de las caderas de Jane y sus gruñidos roncos la indicaron que le estaba llevando al final, que estaba a punto de hacer que se corriera por lo que ella despacio y suavemente cambio el ritmo. Lo que ella hizo fue apretarle la polla en su base con ambas manos en circulo para evitar que se corriera, él acompaño las manos de ella con una suya mientras con la otra la acariciaba la cara, el cuello los hombros, la suavidad de sus tetas paseando sus dedos por los duros pezones mientras la miraba borracho de placer, cuando ella noto como disminuían las pulsaciones en el órgano masculino se puso en pie.

-"Eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo Teresa", Jane le susurraba casi sin aliento a Lisbon mientras la observaba como se ponía frente a él.

-"Dímelo cuando hayamos acabado", ella le respondió en un caliente y urgente gemido y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él en el sofá, abriendo sus piernas, rodeando con sus muslos el torso del hombre se empaló ella misma guiando hacia el interior de su vagina esa polla dura como la roca.

Sintiendo como si hubiese metido su pene en la misma húmeda y caliente caldera del infierno, Jane soltó un largo y profundo suspiro cuando ella se dejo caer lentamente, tomando en su interior profunda y ardientemente cada centímetro de él.

Jane llevo sus manos a las nalgas de ella apretándolas, masajeando la redonda y firme carne, acariciándole la espalda arriba y abajo mientras que ella llevaba el ritmo como una salvaje amazona, subía y bajaba a su voluntad, contraía y realizaba círculos con sus músculos vaginales y él impulsaba sus caderas con las piernas en busca de profundizar la penetración lo máximo posible. Sus jadeos se entremezclaron mientras el sudor corría por sus cuerpos, ella arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás sujetando sus manos en los brazos de él, gimiendo al ritmo de sus cada vez mas desesperadas, profundas y rápidas embestidas mientras que él la sujetaba por las caderas intentando sincronizar los movimientos de ambos.

Se abrazaron, Lisbon se agarraba a la nuca y a los hombros de él enredando los dedos en sus rizos mientras que Jane cruzo sus brazos por la espalda de ella, creciendo la intensidad de sus jadeos y gemidos mientras sus cuerpos ardían en continuas oleadas provocadas por el inminente estallido del placer que se aproximaba. Ella con su dedos entre los rizos de él tiro un poco de su pelo tensando todo su cuerpo y contrayendo fuertemente los músculos vaginales dejo escapar un suave grito mientras que recibía la eyaculación de él entre placenteras sacudidas.

Cuando Jane sintió como ella le tiraba del pelo supo que era el momento de ella y el suyo también, cuando noto como se tensaba el cuerpo de ella y como su polla quedo atrapada en un túnel de ardiente carne ondulante que se contraía en pequeños espasmos provocando una oleada de placer en él que lo desbordo, haciendo que descargara su semen dentro de ella a borbotones.

Quedaron ambos exhaustos, jadeando con pequeños gemidos al más mínimo movimiento de sus sexos todavía unidos, abrazados durante un tiempo disfrutando del calor y del sabor de la piel del otro con suaves y tiernos besos en el cuello, los hombros y los labios hasta que sus cuerpos se enfriaron poco a poco.

Lisbon intento levantarse y separarse pero él no se lo permitió, no del todo, Jane inclino el cuerpo a un lado y la guío para que ella cogiera la manta que estaba en el respaldo del sofá, cuando ella la tuvo en sus manos, hizo que ella se girase para acabar los dos tumbados, ella encima de él pero sin romper su unión intima, ninguno de los dos quería perder la maravillosa sensación del otro.

Jane soltó por un momento a Lisbon para abrir y desplegar la manta encima de los dos, cuando hubo terminado sus manos volvieron a su lugar preferido, una acariciando suavemente la espalda de la mujer y con la otra en un abrazo acariciando el suave, largo y hermoso pelo de Lisbon.

-"Ahora Patrick, dimelo ahora", Lisbon susurraba con la cabeza apoyada contra el cálido pecho del hombre, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón y abrazándole como si todo aquello fuera un sueño del que no quería despertarse nunca.

Él sonrió, una amplia sonrisa, tranquila y serena como ella nunca había visto en su rostro. Inclino la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, dándole a Lisbon el beso de un hombre total y profundamente enamorado y para decirle a continuación lo que ella estaba esperando.

-"La mujer más maravillosa del mundo no. Teresa, eres la mujer más maravillosa del universo. Y te amo Teresa. Yo, Patrick Jane, amo loca y profundamente a Teresa Lisbon".

Se dieron un tierno y dulce beso, mientras que el cansancio y un cálido sueño les envolvía lentamente y les llevaba al dulce olvido, ella se rio y se abrazo aun más fuertemente a él.

-"¿Se puede saber de que te ríes, Teresa?"

Jane le pregunto con los ojos cerrados por el bendito cansancio, ella le puso dos dedos contra el pecho.

-"De dos cosas. Una, que Patrick Jane va a compartir el sofá conmigo, algo casi impensable y dos…que por la hora que es estamos ya en sábado y tenemos dos maravillosos días por delante con todo lo que ello significa, y tú no tienes la ropa lavada".

Jane se rio, Lisbon rio con él y la suave oscuridad les encontró a cada uno en los brazos del otro.


End file.
